Feelings
by kriscat
Summary: Elliot and Olivia finally admit that the relationship between them is more than that of just friends.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Title: Feelings

Chapter 1- The Case

Pairing- O/E

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer- I don't own any Characters from Law & Order: SVU

It was 9:00 and the station was empty all except for two detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. They both sat at their desk filing the paper work for their latest case. A 27 year old male was arrested for raping and assaulting 12 pregnant women. The case hit hard for Olivia her mother was a victim of rape and she herself had been the result. Elliot looked across the desk at his partner he knew this was hard on her; she took every case to heart and this one really hit home. Both had reached their breaking point but due to the amount of cases they were catching stopping was not an option. He finally broke the uncomfortable silence between them

"Come on, Olivia, let's go home" she looked up, her eyes met his and she knew he was right; it was time to go home. She replied

"Okay" they got up, gathered their things and exited the precinct.

"Olivia, need a ride." Asked Elliot.

"No. I am going to walk but thanks for asking" Elliot smiled

"Okay, See you tomorrow."

Olivia walked home she was exhausted her job was really starting to get to her. The constant stress and the pressure had her feeling like her life was spinning out of control. When she got to her apartment she unlocked the door and went upstairs to take a hot shower.

Across town Elliot was half way home. He was exhausted the last couple of weeks had been hard on his emotional state. The cases they had been catching were gruesome, brutal and challenging plus he was worried about Olivia, some of these cases had been a little to close to home for her peace of mind. It was taking a toll on her, but there was nothing he could do he was too preoccupied with his own problems to help out. 15 minutes later he pulled into his drive way. He grabbed his jacket and got out the car, he never brought work home he had always been afraid one of the kids would find it and he would have to explain some pretty gruesome things to them. He took his keys and unlocked the door, the downstairs was quiet his kids were probably sleeping. He closed the door and checked the lock then hung his coat in the closet. When he turned around he saw his wife and in the living room he headed towards her. She turned around and said

"Hey, how are you?" he replied

"Exhausted I'm sorry I haven't been home",

"Um, Elliot we need to talk"

"About?"

He sat down beside her physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted.

"Our relationship"


	2. Chapter 2: The Discussion

"Kathy we had this talk before and quite frakly I don't have the strength to argue with you."

Now Kathy was worried never in her life had she seen him so willing to give up and give in. She got off the couch and went into the kitchen to place the teapot on the stove, when she returned he was still sitting on the couch his head in his hands.

"Come on Elliot I need to talk to you and I don't want any chance of our children listening."

He followed her outside holding the cup of tea she had given him. She sat on the stairs looking out across the yard, she knew what she was about to do was for the best but that did not make her feel any better or any more comfortable about the situation. Elliot sat down on the steps beside his wife.

"Kathy what's wrong?"

"Elliot I don't know how to say this but….( she paused and sighed). You don't have to lie to me any more I'll admit that I really don't know what is going on between you and Olivia. However I do know that whatever it is it is more that what you have been telling me. I need you to be as honest with me as I am trying to be with you. Please Elliot just tell me the truth explain to me what is going on."

Elliot was shocked. This was the most civil conversation they had ever had about Olivia and he figured that the least he could do was tell her the truth.

"Kathy, Olivia and I are partners we work together and as you often remind me we spend a lot of time together and somewhere along the way we became best friends. Something between us leads people to believe that we are so much more to each other that we really are and it's not just the people who don't know any better its people like you and Cragen. Kathy there is probably nothing I can say to make you believe me, however there is nothing more that friendship between my partner and me."

As much as she had wanted to believe other wise she knew it was true. But she also knew that what was between them they did not see Olivia was an honest person and Elliot was loyal. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Elliot what people who know the two of you see is what you both refuse to admit and maybe what you both don't know. Something in the way you two treat each other the way you protect her, the way she can read you like a book, theirs a closeness between you two. I've seen you two work together it's amazing how much you say to each other without ever opening you mouths."

Elliot sighed he didn't know what to say they both had feelings for each other that they couldn't explain.

"Kathy I honestly cannot tell you what goes on between us. I never took the time to explore what went on between us. Kathy I look out for Olivia because life has dealt her a hard hand. She's taken the constant horror she has lived with all her life and turned it into the motivation that allows her to help people. It just so happens that she is female and for some reason you feel threatened by her. I honestly can't tell you that at this time in my or her life that we are willing or able to just sever the ties that exist between us. I love you Kathy, I always will. But Olivia fills a part of me that you will never be able to, no matter what. The side of me that Olivia sees is a completely different side of the man you married 17 years ago. It is not a trust issue and it is not a matter of loyalty. Nor is it any thing else that would make me disloyal to my marriage vows or her to her moral standards. It is a just a relationship between two friends that keeps us both on a level ground for having a life outside of the precinct. When I leave here in the morning I enter a world where their is no moral standard, I enter a job field where people are closely watched just to make sure that something they have seen doesn't make them want to cause physical harm to themselves or someone else. I work in a very volatile situation and it is important to me that you and Olivia get along at least somewhat. You most likely don't understand the position you put me in when I have to decide between my wife and my best friend."

Kathy replied. "I am not threatened by her, I'm just, I don't know, I feel that there is something between you two. I know this sounds strange coming from me of all people but for some reason I finally think I understand somewhat of the relationship between you and Olivia. I know that you love both your job and your family and I know that you do the best you can. I believe now that I have gotten over the unrealistic fear of what was going on between you and Olivia. I feel that you now need to mend the damage I have done. No matter what is said I know my inability to be even somewhat sensible and flexible must have caused a strain. I don't know what is wrong with the two of you. Something that has gone on at work has put you both on a emotional ride along a dangerous course. I know you two can help each other deal with that pain better that I can. You have to fix the bond between you and Olivia before one of you gets too far to be stopped."

Elliot looked at his wife with a look of shock on his face.

"Kathy what are you trying to do, why the sudden change of heart about Olivia."

"Elliot to be honest I feel like I am losing you. When you switched jobs and you started coming home late and was able to just switch from being a cop to a father, I just automatically blamed it on a woman and with that qualification came Olivia. Instead of stopping the feeling I accepted it and I never took the time to ask or prove other wise. Now I am just sick with the fact that I have caused our marriage to turn into this, for a while we couldn't say five words to each other with out ending up in a big argument. I can't live like this any more life is just two short. I've realized that I had to fix this problem between us and I know that you must now fix the problem between you and Olivia I am prepared for you come home late at times and for you probably to wind up in the city some nights. I love you and I feel that this is the right thing to do so that we can be happy. Like you said you and Olivia are close and right now you to need each other. She will always be able to do something for you that I can't and that's help you through what you see hear and do in a days work.


End file.
